Of Getting the Itako Drunk
by syaoran no hime
Summary: my own sidestory to Celebrations, dedicated to Apple-chan. Yoh picks up an idea of getting his fiancee drunk, but is he ready for the consequences?


This is an unauthorized syao version of a side story/prologue/whatever to Celebrations, a very good Mankin fic by Lola Apple. (Apple-chan to you guys)

Surprise, Lola Apple! ^__^

"But Yoh, it's just once a week!" Horo Horo said. "And it also happens to be my birthday! You have to come!"

"I want to come," said Yoh calmly as he pushed the grocery cart to the next aisle. "But Anna doesn't, so I can't go."

"Yoh, be reasonable!" pleased the Ainu. "It's only once a week that all of us from the shaman fight see each other." He was referring to the Guys' Night Out every Thursday night that Horo Horo had officially set two months ago.

Yoh looked at the grocery list on his hand, finding the debate on which brand of tuna to buy more important than making his friend understand what a two-letter word means. "I'm being reasonable by not going to Anna's bad side," he explained. "You of all people should understand what I'm going through."

That made the Ainu think, and Asakura Yoh seized the chance to make an economic study on the brands of the canned tuna. He brought his handy dandy calculator out, ignoring the amused glances his fellow shoppers were giving him. Anna always stresses that he shouldn't go over the assigned budget she gives him as a preparation to their family life that will happen after their wedding.

As of now though, they still had no concrete plans on when the wedding would be. It was as if living together under one roof for the past five years had made marriage an undiscussed thing between them.

Which was fine by him. He was scared stiff of it. No, not about marrying Anna. No siree, he loved her more than he loved his own life.

He was afraid of starting a family…literally. He was afraid of thinking about his fiancée sexually.

There, he said it.

He was afraid of making love to the itako.

Horo Horo realized that the way Yoh was staring at the canned tuna with such burning intensity, it might make the can explode. He swiped the can from Yoh's hand. "Look, buddy. Two pennies won't make such a huge difference if you buy the other brand."

"Horo Horo, have you…have you tried…" Yoh's grip on the calculator tightened, threatening to crush its elegant silver casing. "Have you ever tried losing…it?"

"It? You mean my sanity?" The Ainu looked confused.

Yoh shook his head. "Never mind," he said softly. It was maybe just his hormones.

Horo raised a brow. "I was just kidding, because I am very sure that Asakura Yoh would never ask anyone if he had tried to devirginize himself already."

The Asakura's face flamed.

The ice shaman sweatdropped. "Oh no…"

Yoh looked at Horo Horo miserably. "Darn it, I'm lusting after her! I want her badly, Horo Horo!"

The ice Ainu looked uncomfortable. "Er…that is one humongous problem, Yoh Asakura. Lusting after the ice lady, the Snow Queen herself? Just take a bath- it will get rid of the heat in your body."

"Hai…" nodded Yoh. "If Anna learns that I'm thinking thoughts like these…"

"You won't live long enough to find out what she would do with you then." Horo Horo sighed. "All men go through these stages of testosterone overdrive, don't worry. You are not alone. Besides, you're eighteen years old. It's but only natural."

"But with Anna?" he said miserably.

"Yeah, that's the point," agreed the ice shaman sadly. "Why with Anna?"

"I worship the ground she walks on. I respect her as much as I respect my family's honor…but…" Yoh groaned. "I want to…do it with her."

"Bad Yoh." Horo patted him consolingly. "I have an idea. Let's talk your problem over with the boys."

"But how do I get out of Anna's hawk-eye guarding?" asked Yoh.

"Get her drunk." Horo reached over and placed a six-can pack of beer on the grocery cart.

Yoh looked at it as if it was more sinful than a condom used in different women at the same day. "Anna will kill me!"

"You'll find a way to make her drink this. You just don't know it, but she can't say 'no' to you." Horo smiled at him. "When she's sound asleep, you can then escape. You know where to find us."

Yoh still looked reluctant, but he was eager to find the solution to his problem so he nodded.

"What the hell is a six-can pack of beer doing in the groceries, Yoh Asakura?!!!" yelled Anna, making her fiancé cower.

"I…I…" Yoh gulped. It was now or never. "I have a problem and I want to drink and forget about it tonight."

Anna blinked.

Yoh clenched his fists, then grabbed the pack from her hands and proceeded to sit down on the mat.

"Since when have you learned to drink when you have a problem?" she asked, eyes narrowed at him.

"I'll start learning tonight," he replied, opening the first can. It sizzled a little.

Anna looked at him intently. "I assume you won't tell me your problem."

He shook his head. He wasn't going to tell her that he wanted to make love to her.

She reached for the can of beer and took it down in one big gulp.

He blinked. "A-Anna?"

She smiled- one of the rare times that he ever saw her did. "I as your fiancée would like to share the burden of your problem. Let's drink to that."

He awkwardly raised his can towards her. "Cheers."

She clicked her can along with his. "Cheers!"

Yoh watched as his fiancée laughed lazily at his story. Under ordinary circumstances, the itako could have kicked his rear for coming up with a story that silly.

But Anna drinking beer was no ordinary circumstance. Far from it.

"Anna, thanks for sitting down with me here," he said. "You made me really happy."

"Hey, you're my fiancé." Anna shrugged. "You know…I'm starting to think the world is moving too fast." She struggled to stand up, but almost stumbled over. Yoh, who was a bit less alcohol-affected than her, was quick to assist her. The contents of the can of beer she was holding fell on Yoh's hand and shirt.

"Easy, Anna," he said. He looked at the wall clock. He still had an hour before the scheduled rendezvous with Horo Horo and the others. He better tuck Anna to bed first. He wrapped his arm around her tiny waist and lifted her up.

Anna's arms wrapped around his neck automatically. "E-Easy…might fall…" she murmured, her voice a little hoarse from all the laughing.

Which made Yoh's blood feverish. He decided it was the beer. Yes, of course, it was the beer.

He kicked open the door to Anna's bedroom and laid her down in bed. "Anna, good night," he whispered to her ear.

"Y-You're leaving already?" she whined, yawning.

He fought the urge to kiss the fullness of her pink mouth. "I-I need to tidy myself up." He gestured to his shirt.

"OK…" She smiled up at him lazily. "Nighty-night."

"H-Hai." He nearly jumped when she clasped his hand and brought it to her lips. But he did gasp when he felt what she was starting to do.

She was licking the remnants of the wine on his palm!

"A-Anna…" His voice was barely audible- her tongue was caressing the ball of his palm. Kami-sama, he didn't know how sensitive it was to tickles until tonight!

"I'm tidying you up," she said, smiling indolently. "And while we're at it…" She began to unbutton his shirt. "Let's get rid of that. It's dirty…and unneeded."

"Unneeded," he agreed, his mind losing the battle of wits. He took it off obligingly.  "What else?"

"Your mouth…"

"It's dirty?"

"No…I'm thirsty…" she whispered.

"Ah…" He smiled and bent down to kiss her. The moment their lips met, Yoh knew that he just woke up an unquenchable thirst within him that he knew only Anna could satiate. His mouth found its perfect place- on her soft lips. It was the one and only place for him.

"Need more," she murmured against his lips.

"H-Huh?" His thoughts were starting to get disoriented.

"Thirsty…and hot…"she said.

"Er, wait, I'll turn the electric fan on-"

"You idiot!" Anna pulled him down forcefully, making him land on top of her. His face fell against hers, and when he gazed at her eyes, he realized something.

"Y-You're not drunk?" he whispered.

Anna blushed, then scowled. "I only drank four cans, earth to Yoh Asakura."

His jaw dropped. "B-But…but…"

"I know what I was doing awhile ago, don't worry." She smiled at him flirtatiously. "Your friends told me about your problem."

"T-They did?" he echoed dumbly.

"So I decided to play along with you…but god, you are too much of a gentleman." She scowled some more. "Am I that unattractive?"

"Y-You've got to be kidding!" he cried. "Y-You're the most wonderful, most beautiful, and the sexiest woman I've ever seen. It's all I can do not to take you savagely. B-But Anna…"

"Yes?"

He looked nervous. "I-I would like to request something…"

"Hmm?"

"Let's get married after tonight."

She blinked.

He rubbed his cheek. "I don't want just a wife; I want a mother for my children. A-And if you won't agree to marry me after this, I'll…I will never dare touch you again. I'll punish myself in ways that even a Mafia gangster can never imagine."

Anna laughed quietly. Shouldn't she, as a woman, be the one demanding for marriage?

"I love you, Anna, and I want to start a family with you…if you don't mind." He smiled sheepishly,

"Hmm, I believe I don't mind…but I need some convincing…"

He reached for her and started to kiss the contour of her face. "Like this?" he whispered huskily.

She had to giggle when his lips reached the bridge between her ear and her neck. He was setting her ablaze, but she knew she needed no words to express it. He understood at once; in fact, he took the initiative of helping her out of her clothes.

"Yoh…you're just making me feel hotter," she whined as his lips continued its exploration.

"Don't complain," he said gruffly. "You are not the only one…"

"Yoh…"

"Hmm?"

"N-Not there…no…damn, I'll kill you! No, no…!" A startled gasp, then a moan. "No…no, don't stop…"

"Knew you'd see things my way…"

Many years later…

The teacher smiled at the class. "Children, give me an example of a coincidence."

Silence, then a tiny hand shot up.

"Keiko?" The teacher looked at the girl pleasantly.

"My Otoo-san and Okaasan made me on the same day!" she said proudly.

The parents watching the class demo looked shocked. Anna, on the other hand, nudged her husband and glared at Hao.

"I'll kill your brother, Yoh, I swear I will. He's putting things in the mind of my daughter!!!" she said through gritted teeth.

Yoh chuckled in reply.

End 


End file.
